Book holders are used in a wide variety of applications in home and business environments to support large and small books in open positions, to thereby leave a reader of the book free to do other chores such as typing, writing, etc., while periodically viewing the book. Prior art book holders have heretofore tended to be somewhat cumbersome or impractical to use, and further not particularly well suited to securely supporting books of varying sizes.
A significant step forward in the book holder art is a book holder disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,374, issued Apr. 20, 1976. The disclosure of this patent is hereby incorporated by reference. This book holder is made of a foamable plastic material, and has proven to provide a more secure apparatus for supporting variously sized books in an open position.
While the above-mentioned book holder in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,374 has proven to be a significant step forward in the art, it would be even further desirable to produce a book holder which is even more suitable for holding variously sized books, and which is operable to allow a book to be placed thereon even more easily and to be supported in an even more stable fashion.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a book holder having an integrally formed molded base from a foamable plastic, which is lightweight, sturdy, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a book holder which is adapted to even more securely hold a book in an open position thereon.
It is still another object of the present invention is to provide a book holder that is particularly well adapted for holding books of varying thicknesses and permitting the pages thereof to be turned and read easily.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a book holder which incorporates some means by which it may be easily carried and transported.